


Coffee

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel awkwardly flirts with Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Ray took off his headphones and ruffled his fingers through his hair.

“Hey Geoff, do you wanna— oh,” he started turning around and realizing the office was empty.

“Huh,” he muttered to himself, and turned back to his monitor. It was one of those rare days when everyone else had somewhere to be - Jack at the dentist, Michael and Gavin off working on Immersion, and Geoff had to pick up Millie early from school. Ray had the office to himself.

He stretched and debated pulling up some music when suddenly the door swung open and Joel strolled in, carrying a styrofoam coffee cup in one hand. “Oh, hey Joel.”

The lanky man sat down in Michael’s empty chair and swiveled back and forth, not saying anything.

“You just gonna sit there and watch me edit?” Ray raised an eyebrow.

“……yep.” Joel kept swiveling.

Ray shrugged and reached for his mouse, clicked a few things, then pulled up a text box and started typing. Joel slurped noisily at his coffee and Ray shivered.

“Don’t do that.”

“…..nope.” He slurped again.

“Look, do you need something?” Ray turned to face him again and had to lean back when he got the cup shoved towards his face.

“Want some?” Joel asked, wiggling the cup a little. The liquid sloshing around inside echoed in the empty room.  
  
“You know I don’t like coffee.” Ray frowned.

“You don’t like anything.” Joel pulled the cup away and Ray relaxed, watching the older man take another drink and set the cup down on Michael’s desk.

Ray turned back to his computer and the two men sat in relative silence for a while, until Burnie calling Joel’s name in the hallway startled them.

“Well, duty calls,” Joel sighed, and stood up, leaving the office and shutting the door most of the way behind him.

Ray stared after him for a moment and shrugged, then saw that he had left his cup on the desk. He picked up and was surprised to find it nearly half full and still warm.

He glanced up at the door and didn’t see anyone, so he sniffed at the hole in the lid - it was black, but it smelled incredibly sweet. He glanced up at the door again and tested lifting it to his mouth, to see if Joel would suddenly walk in and catch him in the act.

When he didn’t, he closed his eyes and took a swig - it wasn’t anything special, just black coffee with a lot of sugar like he thought it would be. He stared at the cup incredulously. Why would Joel—

“I saw that.” Joel’s voice muttered from behind the door, followed by a snicker drifting down the hallway as he walked away.

Ray blushed deeply and threw his headphones back on, but left the cup next to his mouse where he could easily reach it.


End file.
